Sara Choi
OOC: ask before using her fc Appearance *Hair Color: Black/brown *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: What? .-. To be honest, I'm not into fashion or clothes much. I am completely against makeup and accessories, unless lightly used. Some people think I'm pretty, but ehhh, not really. I usually leave my hair down and it gets kind of tangled but TBH, IDGAF. Family Jae Choi Daaad. He's really nice, and even though he was against my dream at first, he grew to support it, to some extent. .-. But, he's still my father, and I will always love him no matter what, even if I hate most other people. Chun Hei Choi Mom. She's nice, I guess. But we're not close, and she's kind of a control freak. Otherwise I don't really care about her. We never talk, and when we do, she's mostly judging me. Mi-Yung Choi Mi is my little sister (by 13 months) and I love her to death. She's my best friend, and I can tell her anything. Personality Let's say this. I have a 4.0 GP, so I am extremely smart. Don't judge me, sweetheart. I'm very studious. Studying is my thing. But that's not the main part of me, mmmkay. I'm also kind of mean. I'm straightforward, and we can not be friends if you spell things wrong or have bad grammar. Got that right? We probably can't even be friends. Eh, I don't even care. But I can be nice, I promise. If you're my friend, I'll be sweet. But not too sweet. Because totally sweet isn't my thing. If you're not my friend, your loss. You're missing out on so much awesomeness. And yes, I am straight. But not a homophobe. I have religious beliefs. I have beliefs in general. Now shut up. History I was born in Seoul, South Korea. When I was about 5, I moved to the Philippines. I moved back to Korea when I was eleven, and America when I was thirteen. I'm not telling you what cities because that's creepy, okay? I had always been pretty smart. My family isn't really crazy about stuff like that, but I was. I was obsessed with having good grades on everything. But performing was more important to me. Just kidding, it isn't. I mean, singing and dancing is my life and I love it to death, but education is a bit more my thing some people even say i only got in here because i got good grades anyway. When I was fifteen, my dad saw an advertisement for this school. Or was it my mom? I don't even remember. But I don't really care either. I sent a tape of me acting it wasn't good quality and i was kinda on my bed the whole time and I sent my report card as well. The old principal accepted me. it was my grades wasn't it? After I got in, much hasn't changed. My sister and I pretty much came here at the same time, and I still DGAF about most things besides school and dancing. But some things never change. Friends Ana Lim She's nice. And cool. Sure, she doesn't have the best grammar.. or IQ, but I can stand her. She's one of my only friends, I guess. But I don't care because friends are stupid. Trivia *I miss Korea. *My favorite color is crimson/blood red. *I hate chocolate, ice cream, and all sugary things. *When I was a little kid, I had friends like you people do. *I'm not awkward, just unlikable. *I don't like K-Pop. But Hello Venus is okay. *Sometimes I wish I was Ara and not myself okay. *I miss Korea still. *My favorite school subject is all of them. *I hate when people yell. STFU. *I absolutely despise bad grammar and spelling and no punctuation and typos. *I hate Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. Both sucked in so many ways. *I believe that watching TV shows are a waste of time. *I hate when people say "I hate school." *If you disagree with any of my opinions, IDGAF. *I also miss Korea. Gallery Tumblr_m942xvutBT1rbr7pbo1_250.gif Tumblr_m942xvutBT1rbr7pbo2_250.gif Tumblr_m942xvutBT1rbr7pbo3_250.gif Tumblr_m942xvutBT1rbr7pbo4_250.gif Tumblr_m926q4bx9d1rdbqoeo1_500.gif Tumblr_m8yxj3rXlJ1r9uvioo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8xv1wQGvx1rb104ko1_500.png Tumblr_m8uri043Vb1rvlsu2o3_250.png Tumblr_m8uri043Vb1rvlsu2o2_250.png Tumblr_m8stqvxfvP1rvs88xo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo1_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo2_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo3_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo4_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo5_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo6_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo7_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo8_250.gif Tumblr_m8s2ra5AYe1rbr7pbo9_250.gif Tumblr_m8oh6iua4I1rc2bqjo3_250.png SaraFlawless.jpg Tumblr_m8hi6gTEva1rdv2vyo1_500.png Tumblr_m8c96wexdV1rvs88xo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8c96wexdV1rvs88xo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8c96wexdV1rvs88xo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_m8c96wexdV1rvs88xo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_m89xk9y1xT1ra8u10o1_250.png Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao1_250.gif Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao2_250.gif Tumblr_m6x0e2ro0d1raf0bio1_500.gif Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao3_250.gif Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao4_250.gif Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao5_250.gif Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao6_250.gif Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao7_250.gif Tumblr_mb1kz70ZQ11rrwkeao11_250.gif AraAlice.gif Flawlesspeopleeee.gif XbBYc.gif AraFlawless.gif Tumblr_m5zfzeJVtb1rwrllto2_500.gif Tumblr_mayrlvcYYM1ryy99oo1_500.jpg tumblr_md118eayU11rhlq63o1_250.gif tumblr_md118eayU11rhlq63o2_250.gif tumblr_md118eayU11rhlq63o3_250.gif tumblr_md118eayU11rhlq63o6_250.gif tumblr_mcxj850J9a1rytweao1_500.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o1_250.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o2_250.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o4_250.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_md2w9ris2A1rhlq63o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5rvkfjbFa1r0jy7ro2_250.png six-goddesses.tumblr.gif tumblr_me0wuytwRy1rcums8o2_500.gif tumblr_mbkyxqAWOM1ra8u10o1_500.png tumblr_m6hgzg0hvw1ra0xvvo1_500.png tumblr_me7y58set61rbr7pbo1_500.jpg purple4d.tumblr.jpg tumblr_mdmmclB66K1rbr7pbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfqg9EYHR1rhlq63o1_250.gif tumblr_mdfqg9EYHR1rhlq63o2_250.gif tumblr_md9h1s3hX51rgyox8o1_500.png tumblr_md8za6eWBx1qf1bcso1_500.png tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo1_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo2_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo3_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo4_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo5_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo6_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo7_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo8_250.gif tumblr_mbhbq3HX8E1rwldlpo9_250.gif Category:Content Category:Females Category:Sara Choi Category:1995 Births Category:Characters